Worlds (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes)
The Worlds, Planets, and Dive into the Hearts, of The Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes Series. Disney-themed Worlds *'Destiny Islands' (デスティニーアイランド, Desutini Airando) **'Majestic Studios' **'Dinotopia' (ダイノトピア, Dainotopia) (Land of the Lost (90s and 2009 Movie version)/''Jurassic Park''/''The Land Before Time''/''Ice Age''/''Dinotopia''/''Godzilla''/''Dinosaur'' world) ***'Isla Nublar' ***'Isla Sorna' **'Narnia' (ナルニア, Narunia) (The Chronicles of Narnia world) **'Middle-earth' (中つ国, Nakatsukuni) (The Hobbit (1977 film version)/''The Return of the King'' (1980 film version)/''The Lord of the Rings'' world) **'Equestria' (My Little Pony world) ***'Ponyville' (ポニーヴィル, Poniviru) **'Malaria' (マラリア, Mararia) (Igor world) **'North Islands' (ノースアイランド, Nosu Airando) (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town/''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer''/''Frosty the Snowman''/''Rudolph's Shiny New Year''/''Jack Frost''/''Rudolf and Frosty's Christmas in July'' world) ***'Sombertown' (Sonbataun) **'Chewandswallow' (チューアンドスワロー, Chuandosuwaro) (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs world) **'Tracey Island' (Thunderbirds world) **'Weyard' (Golden Sun world) **'Edenoi' (Masked Rider world) *'Disney Castle' **'Disney Town' **'The Mickey Mouse Revue Theater' (The Mickey Mouse Revue world) **'Timeless River' (First doorway) *'Olympus Coliseum' (オリンポスコロシアム, Orinposu Koroshiamu) (Hercules world) **'Ancient Greece' **'Underworld' *'Twilight Town' (トワイライトタウン, Towairaito Taun) **'Fabled Countryside' ***'Yen Sid's Castle' **'Cybertron' (Transformers world) **'Willy's World' (Free Willy trilogy world) **'Camelot' (Quest for Camelot world) **'Cornelius's Kingdom' (Thumbelina world) **'Pagemaster Library' (The Pagemaster world) **'Moonwalk City' (Michael Jackson's Moonwalker world) **'Swan Lake' (The Swan Princess world) **'Pink Palace Apartments' (Coraline world) ***'The Other World' (destroyed) **'W.A.S.P. Base' (Stingray world) **'Spectrum Skybase' (Captain Scarlet world) **'Metropolis Fortress of Solitude' (Lois and Clark world) **'USS Enterprise' (Star Trek/''The Next Generation''/''Deep Space Nine''/''Voyager''/''Enterprise'' world) **'Moon Kingdom' (Sailor Moon world) ***'Negaverse' *'Radiant Garden' (レイディアントガーデン, Reidianto Gaden) (Final Fantasy/''The Disney Afternoon''/''The Brave Little Toaster'' world) **'Hollow Bastion' (ホロウバスティオン, Horou Basution) **'Cavern of Remembrance' (追憶の洞, Tsuioku no Hora) **'100 Acre Wood' (100エーカーの森, Hyaku Eka no Mori) (Winnie-the-Pooh world) **'Timeless River' (Second doorway) **'Space Paranoids' (スペース・パラノイド, Supesu Paranoido) (Tron world) *'Enchanted Dominion' (エンチャンテッドドミニオン, Enchanteddo Dominion) (Sleeping Beauty world) *'Castle of Dreams' (キャッスル・オブ・ドリームズ, Kyassuru obu Dorimuzu) (Cinderella world'') *'Deep Space' (ディープスペース, Dipu Supesu) (Lilo and Stitch world) **'The Land of Paradise' *'Neverland' (ネバーランド, Neberando) (Peter Pan world) **'Pixie Hollow' (ピクシーホロウ, Pikushi Horou) (Tinker Bell world) *'Dwarf Woodlands' (ドワーフウッドランド, Dowafu Uddorando) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs world) **'Snow White's Castle' (白雪姫キャッスル, Shirayukihime Kyassuru) *'Wonderland' (Alice in Wonderland world) *'Deep Jungle' (Tarzan world) *'Agrabah' (Aladdin world) *'Atlantica' (The Little Mermaid world) *'Halloween Town' (The Nightmare Before Christmas world) **'Christmas Town' *'The End of the World' (Fantasia world) **'World Terminus' **'Mathmagicland' (Donald in Mathmagicland world) *'Beast's Castle' (Beauty and the Beast world) **'Belle's Village' *'The Land of Dragons' (Mulan world) *'Port Royal' (Pirates of the Caribbean world) **'World's End' *'Pride Land' (The Lion King world) **'Outlands' *'Tranquil Forest' (Bambi world'') **'Dark Woods' *'Sherwood Forest' (Robin Hood world) *'Man-Jungle' (The Jungle Book world) **'The Ancient Ruins' **'The Wasteland' **'Man-Village' **'Cape Suzette' (Talespin world) *'Land of Oz' (The Wizard of Oz world) **'Emerald City' **'Munchkin Country' (Eastern region) **'Winkie Country' (Western region) **'Gillikin Country' (Northern region) **'Quadling Country' (Southern region) **'Dominions of the Nome King' (Return to Oz world) *'Mainland' (Pinocchio world) **'Pleasure Island' **'Monstro's Lair' ***'Monstro' (destroyed) *'Rescue Aid Society' (The Rescuers world) **'Devil's Bayou' **'The Land Down Under' (The Rescuers Down Under world'') *'Oakey Oaks' (Chicken Little world) *'The New World' (Pocahontas world) *'The Mountain Where the Lights Touch the Earth' (Brother Bear world) **'Salmon Run' *'S.S. 6 Seas' (Muppets Party Cruise world) **'Engine Room' **'Crew's Quarters' **'Quality Cabins' **'Star Suites' **'Royal Staterooms' **'Sesame Street' (Sesame Street world) ***'Elmo's Exercise Camp' ***'Grouchland' (The Adventure of Elmo in Grouchland) ****'Da Dump' ****'Mount Pickanose' **'Fraggle Rock' (Fraggle Rock world) *'Danville' (ダンビル, Danbiru) (Phineas and Ferb world) *'Prydain' (プリデイン, Puridein) (The Black Cauldron world) *'Andalasia' (アンダレーシア, Andareshia) (Enchanted world) *'Ravenswood Manor' (Phantom Manor world) **'Thunder Mesa' **'Phantom Canyon' *'Middleton' (Kim Possible world) *'Digital World' (Digimon Adventure 1 & 2, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Data Squad and Digimon Xros Wars world) *'Pokemon Alliance'(PokeMon World) **'Kanto region' **'Orange Islands' **'Johto region' **'Hoenn region' **'Sinnoh region' **'Leonard Saber's Lair' (G-Force world) *'Pandora' (Avatar World) **'Hell's Gate' *'The Real World' (It's a Small World / Around the World in 80 Days) **'Polar Regions' ***'North Pole, Arctic' ***'South Pole, Antarctica' **'Europe' ***'Moscow, Russia' ****'Saint Basil's Cathedral' ****'Kremlin' ****'Ostankino Tower' ****'The Worker and the Kolkhoz Woman' ***'Reykjavík, Iceland' ***'Oslo, Norway' ****'Statue Park' ****'Oslo City Hall' ***'Copenhagen, Denmark' ****'Little Mermaid Statue' ****'Amalienborg Palace' ***'Stockholm, Sweden' ****'Stockholm Royal Palace' ****'Ericsson Globe' ***'Gotland, Sweden' ***'Malmö, Sweden' ****'USB Turning Torso' ***'Helsinki, Finland' ****'Helsinki Cathedral' ****'Uspenski Cathedral' ***'Turku, Finland' ***'Paris, France' (The Aristocats / Sly cooper Series) ****'Eiffel Tower' ****'Notre Dame de Paris' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ****'Arc de Triomphe' ****'Sacre Coeur' ****'Versailles Palace' ***'Loire Valley' ****'Château d'Ussé' ****'Château de Chenonceau' ****'Château de Chambord' ****'Château de Chaumont' ****'Château de Montreuil-Bellay' ****'Château d'Angers' ***'Lourdes, France' ***'Le Mans, France' ****'Le Mans Cathedral' ***'Swansea, Wales' ***'Cardiff, Wales' ****'Millenium Center' ***'Swindon, England' ***'London, England' (Mary Poppins/''War of the Worlds'') ****'Buckingham Palace' ****'Gherkin' ****'One Canada Square' ****'Palace of Westminster' ****'Saint Paul's Cathedral' ****'Nelson's Column' ****'Big Ben' ****'Piccadilly Circus' ****'London City Hall' ****'BT Tower' ****'Boudica Statue' ****'Kesington Gardens' ****'Peter Pan Statue' ****'Cleopatra's Statue' ****'Great Fire of 1666 Monument' ****'London Eye' ****'Bank of London' ****'British Museum' ****'London Dungeons' (setting for the "Girly Man" buffalax song) ***'Cornwall, England' ****'Eden Project' ***'Stonehenge, England' ***'Kilbirnie, Scotland' ***'Brodick, Scotland' ***'Falkirk, Scotland' ****'Falkirk Wheel' ***'Glasgow, Scotland' ****'Glasgow University' ****'Glasgow Science Museum' ****'Kelvingrove Art Museum' ****'Kelvingrove Museum Of Transport' ****'The Burrell Collection' ****'People's Palace' ****'Cineworld Glasgow Renfrew Street' ****'Riverside Museum' ***'Edinburgh, Scotland' ****'Edinburgh Castle' ***'North Queensferry, Scotland' ****'Forth Rail Bridge' ****'Forth Road Bridge' ***'Venice, Italy' ****'Piazza San Marco' ****'Saint Mark's Campanile' ***'Rome, Italy' ****'Colosseum' ***'Pisa, Italy' ****'Leaning Tower of Pisa' ***'Hamburg, Germany' ****'Hamburg Tower' ***'Bavaria, Germany' ****'Neuschwanstein Castle' ****'Hohenschwangau Castle' ****'Linderhof Palace' ****'Herrenchiemsee' ****'Falkenstein Castle' ***'Baden-Württemberg, Germany' ****'Lichtenstein Castle' ***'Munich, Germany' ***'Berlin, Germany' ****'Fernsehturm 2' ****'Brandenburg Gate' ****'Berlin Cathedral' ***'Cologne, Germany' ****'Cologne Cathedral' ***'Lubeck, Germany' ****'Holsten Tor' ***'Ulm, Germany' ****'Ulm Cathedral' ***'Frankfurt, Germany' ****'Messeturm' ****'Paulskirche' ***'Vienna, Austria' ****'Donauturm' ****'Funkturm Arsenal' ****'St. Stephen's Cathedral' ****'Schönbrunn Palace' ***'Zürich, Switzerland' ***'Bern, Switzerland' ***'Dublin, Ireland' (Darby O'Gill and the Little People) ***'Warsaw, Poland' ***'Barcelona, Spain' ****'Sagrada Familia' ***'Madrid, Spain' ***'Gibraltar' ***'Lisbon, Portuagal' ****'Torre de Belem' ***'Skopje, Macedonia' ***'Athens, Greece' ****'Parthenon' ***'Brussels, Belgium' ****'Central Brussels' ****'Mannekin Pis' ****'Jeannekin Pis' ****'Zinneke Pis' ****'Atomium' ***'Prague, Czech Republic' ****'Cathedral of St. Vitus' ***'Budapest, Hungary' ****'Budapest Parliament Building' ***'Bratislava, Slovakia' ***'Ljubljana, Slovenia' ***'Beograd, Serbia' ***'Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina' ***'Pula, Croatia' ****'Pula Coliseum' ***'Zagreb, Croatia' ****'Zagreb Cathedral' ***'Amsterdam, Netherlands' ***'Luxembourg' **'Middle East' ***'Istanbul, Turkey' ****'Sultan Ahmed Mosque' ****'Hagia Sofia' ****'Blue Mosque' ***'Ankara, Turkey' ****'Atakule Tower' ***'Babylon, Iraq' ***'Baghdad, Iraq' (The Thief and the Cobbler) ***'Dubai, United Arab Emirates' ****'Burj Al Arab' ****'Burj Dubai/ Burj Khalifa' (world's tallest skyscraper) ***'Riyadh, Saudi Arabia' ****'Riyadh Tower' ***'Medina, Saudi Arabia' ***'Jerusalem, Israel' ****'Dome of the Rock' ***'Bethlehem, Israel' ***'Cairo, Egypt' ***'Giza, Egypt' ****'Great Sphinx of Giza' ****'Pyramids of Giza' ***'Nile River' ***'Kuwait' ****'Kuwait Towers' **'Asia' ***'Tashkent, Uzbekistan' ****'Tashkent Tower' ***'Agra, India' ****'Taj Mahal' ***'Kathmandu, Nepal' ***'Mount Everest' ***'Beijing, China' ****'Tower of Heaven' ***'Mutianyu, China' ****'Great Wall of China' ***'Shanghai, China' ****'Oriental Pearl Tower' ***'Nianjing, China' ***'Shenzhen, China' ****'Shun Hing Centre' ***'Lhasa, China' ****'Potala Palace' ***'Macau' ***'Hong Kong' ****'Bank of China Tower' ***'Tokyo, Japan' (Super Sentai / InuYasha / Sailor Moon) ****'Tokyo Tower' ****'Tokyo Sky Tree' ****'Tokyo Big Sight' ****'Feudal Japan' (InuYasha) ***'Hiroshima, Japan' ****'Peace Memorial/Genbaku Atomic Dome' ***'Osaka, Japan' ****'Osaka Castle' ****'Tower of the Sun' ****'Tsutenkaku Tower' ***'Himeji, Japan' ****'Himeji Castle' ***'Sapporo, Japan' ***'Kobe, Japan' ****'Akashi Bridge' ***'Ulan Bator, Mongolia' ***'Taipei, Taiwan' ****'Taipei 101' ****'The Living Mall' ***'Singapore' ****'Merlion' ***'Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia' ****'Petronas Towers' ***'Cambodia' ****'Angkor Wat' ***'Seoul, South Korea' ****'Namsam Tower' ****'Namdaemoon' ****'Korea Life Building' ***'Pyongyang, North Korea' ****'Juche Tower' ****'Ryugyong Hotel' **'Africa' ***'Nairobi, Kenya' ***'Bamako, Mali' ***'Timbuktu, Mali' ***'Antananarivo, Madagascar' ***'Petoria, South Africa' ****'Petoria FIFA 2010 World Cup Stadium' ****'Pretoria Tower' ***'Bloemfontein, South Africa' ***'Johannesburg, South Africa' ****'Soccer City Stadium' ***'Cape Town, South Africa' ****'Table Mountain' ***'Durban, South Africa' ***'Abuja, Nigeria' ***'Algiers, Algeria' ****'Monument des Martyrs' ***'Accra, Ghana' ****'Statue of Kwame Kkrumah Revolutionary Leader' ***'Yaoundé, Cameroon' ***'Douala, Cameroon' ***'Yamoussoukro, Ivory Coast' ****'Our Lady of Peace' ***'Dakar, Senegal' ****'African Renaissance Monument' **'Latin America' (Saludos Amigos / The Three Caballeros) ***'Lake Titicaca' ***'Santiago, Chile' ***'Mendoza, Argentina' ***'Buenos Aires, Argentina' ****'Obelisk of Buenos Aries' ***'Argentine Pampas' ***'Rio de Janeiro, Brazil' ****'Statue of Christ the Redeemer' ****'Sugarloaf Mountain' ****'Botafogo Beach' ***'Brasilia, Brazil' ****'Brasilia Cathedral' ***'Salvador, Bahia' ***'Pátzcuaro, Mexico' ***'Veracruz, Mexico' ***'Acapulco, Mexico' ***'Chichen Itza, Mexico' ****'El Castillo' ***'Montevideo, Uruguay' ***'Asuncion, Paraguay' ***'Tegucigalpa, Honduras' **'Islands' ***'Philippine Islands' ***'Fiji Islands' ***'Galapagos Islands' ***'Hawaiian Islands' ****'Kalapana, Hawaii' ****'Mauna Loa, Hawaii' ****'Hawaii Volcanoes National Park' ****'Napili, Maui' ****'Lua Makika, Kahoolawe' ****'Lanai City' ****'Kalaupapa, Molokai' ****'Honolulu, Oahu' ****'Waikiki, Oahu' ****'Hanalei, Kauai' ****'Pu'uwai, Niihau' ***'Hamilton Harbour, Bermuda' (ハミルトンハーバー、バミューダ, Hamiruton Hābā, Bamyūda) **'Australasia' ***'Sydney, Australia' (シドニー、オーストラリア, Shidonī, Ōsutoraria) ****'Sydney Opera House' ****'Harbour Bridge' ***'Gold Coast, Australia' ****'Q1 Tower' ***'Canberra, Australia' ***'Uluru / Ayers Rock' ***'Wellington, New Zealand' ***'Auckland, New Zealand' ****'Sky Tower' **'Northern America' ***'Ottawa, Canada' ***'Toronto, Canada' ****'CN Tower' ***'Montreal, Canada' ***'Calgary, Canada' ****'Saint Joseph's Oratory' ****'Calgary Tower' ***'Vancouver, Canada' ****'Lions Gate Bridge' ****'King Edward Village and Bronze Animal Statues at Peaceable Kingdom' ***'Anchorage, Alaska' ***'Qaqortoq, Greenland' ***'United States of America' ****'Washington, D.C.' *****'United States Capitol' *****'White House' *****'Smithsonian Institute' (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) ****'Manhattan, New York' (マンハッタン、ニューヨーク, Manhattan Nyū Yōku) (Oliver and Company/''The Sorecerer's Apprentice''/''Spider-Man Movie Series'') *****'Statue of Liberty' *****'Ellis Island' *****'Empire State Building' *****'Chrysler Building' *****'Freedom Tower' *****'200 Greenwich Street' *****'175 Greenwich Street' *****'150 Greenwich Street' *****'130 Liberty Street' *****'7 World Trade Center' *****'Wall Street Bull' *****'Times Square' *****'Central Park' *****'Radio City Music Hall' *****'Guggenheim Museum' ****'Southwestern United States' (Holes) *****'Camp Green Lake' ****'San Antonio, Texas' *****'The Alamo' ****'Dallas, Texas' *****'Reunion Tower' ****'Houstin, Texas' *****'700 Louisiana Street' ****'Detroit, Michigan' *****'Renaissance Centre' *****'Ambassador Bridge' ****'Chicago, Illinois' (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) *****'Sears Tower' *****'John Hancock Center' *****'Adler Planetarium' *****'Shedd Aquarium ****'Wyoming''' *****'Devil's Tower' ****'Deep South' (Song of the South) ****'Seattle, Washington' (The Torkelsons) *****'Space Needle' ****'Damon, Washington' (Short Circuit) *****'Nova Laboratories' ****'Fort Lauderdale, Florida' (フォートローダーデール、フロリダ州, Fōto Rōdādēru, Furorida-shū) (Flight of the Navigator) *****'Fort Lauderdale, Florida 1978' (フォートローダーデール、フロリダ州1978年, Fōto Rōdādēru, Furorida-shū 1978-nen) *****'Fort Lauderdale, Florida 1986' (フォートローダーデール、フロリダ州1986年, Fōto Rōdādēru, Furorida-shū 1986-nen) ****'Boston, Massachusetts' *****'Cheers Beacon Hill' (Cheers) ****'Salem, Massachusetts' (セーラム、マサチューセッツ州, Sēramu, Masachūsettsu-shū) (Hocus Pocus) *****'Salem, Massachusetts 1693' (セーラム、マサチューセッツ州1693年, Sēramu, Masachūsettsu-shū 1693-nen) *****'Salem, Massachusetts 1993' (セーラム、マサチューセッツ州1993年, Sēramu, Masachūsettsu-shū 1993-nen) ****'Brantford, New Hampshire' (Jumanji) *****'Brantford, New Hampshire 1869' *****'Brantford, New Hampshire 1969' *****'Brantford, New Hampshire 1995' ****'Keystone, South Dakota' *****'Mount Rushmore' ****'Denver, Colorado' *****'Wells Fargo Centre' ****'Angel Grove, California' (Mighty Morphin → Power Rangers in Space) *****'NASADA' ****'Barstow, California' ****'Hollywood, California' *****'Grauman's Chinese Theatre' (The Great Movie Ride) *****'The Hollywood Tower Hotel' (The Twilight Zone / Tower of Terror) *****'Hollywood, California 1939' ****'Beverly Hills, California' (Troop Beverly Hills / Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *****'The Beverly Hills Hotel' *****'Beverly Hills, California 1989' ****'San Fransisco, California' (サンフランシスコ、カリフォルニア州, San Furanshisuko, Kariforunia-shū) *****'Golden Gate Bridge' *****'Coit Tower' *****'Alcatraz' *****'Bay Bridge' *****'San Fransisco City Hall' ****'Humboldt County, California' (フンボルト郡、カリフォルニア州, Funboruto-gun, Kariforunia-shū) *****'Redwood Creek' (レッドウッド川, Reddouddo-gawa) ****'Napa Valley, California' (ナパバレー、カリフォルニア州, Napa Barē, Kariforunia-shū) ****'Monterey Bay, California' (モントレーベイ、カリフォルニア州, Montorē Bei, Kariforunia-shū) ****'Lake Tahoe, California' (タホ湖、カリフォルニア州, Taho-ko, Kariforunia-shū) ****'Yosemite National Park, California' (ヨセミテ国立公園、カリフォルニア州, Yosemite Kokuritsu Kōen, Kariforunia-shū) *****'Yosemite Falls' *****'Half Dome' ****'La Quinta, California' (ラキンタ、カリフォルニア州, Ra Kinta, Kariforunia-shū) *****'PGA West Stadium Course' ****'Camarillo, California' (カマリロ、カリフォルニア州, Kamariro, Kariforunia-shū) ****'Anza-Borrego Desert State Park, California' (アンザ＝ボレゴ砂漠州立公園、カリフォルニア州, Anza-Borego Sabaku Shūritsu Kōen, Kariforunia-shū) ****'San Diego, California' (サンディエゴ、カリフォルニア州, San Diego, Kariforunia-shū) ****'Malibu, California' (マリブ、カリフォルニア州, Maribu, Kariforunia-shū) ****'Las Vegas, Nevada' (George of the Jungle) *****'Las Vegas Strip' ******'Four Seasons Hotel Las Vegas' ******'Mandalay Bay Resort and Casino' ******'THEhotel at Mandalay Bay' ******'Luxor Las Vegas' ******'Excalibur Hotel and Casino' ******'Tropicana Resort & Casino' ******'New York-New York Hotel & Casino' ******'MGM Grand Las Vegas' ******'Monte Carlo Resort and Casino' ******'Westminster-London Hotel & Casino' ******'Project City Center' ******'Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino' ******'Paris Las Vegas' ******'Bellagio' ******'Bally's Las Vegas' ******'Sydney Las Vegas' ******'Bill's Gamblin' Hall and Saloon' ******'Caesars Palace' ******'Flamingo Las Vegas' ******'O'Sheas Casino' ******'Imperial Palace Hotel and Casino' ******'The Mirage' ******'Harrah's Las Vegas' ******'Casino Royale & Hotel' ******'The Venetian Resort Hotel Casino' ******'Treasure Island Hotel and Casino' ******'The Palazzo' ******'Wynn Las Vegas' ******'Fashion Show Mall' ******'Encore Las Vegas' ******'Riviera' ******'Circus Circus Las Vegas' ******'Fontainebleau Resort Las Vegas' ******'Hilton Grand Vacations Club' ******'Sahara Hotel and Casino' ******'Stratosphere Las Vegas' ******'Madame Tussauds Las Vegas' Star Tours Worlds *'Naboo' (ナブー, Nabu) (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) *'Kamino' (カミーノ) (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) *'Geonosis' (ジオノーシス, Jionishisu) (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) *'Dac' (ダック, Dakku) (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *'Coruscant' (コルサント, Korusanto) (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Christophis' (クリストフィス, Kurisutofisu) (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Teth' (テス, Tesu) (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Tatooine' (タトゥイーン, Tatuin) (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Kashyyyk' (キャッシーク, Kyasshiku) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Mygeeto' (マイギートー, Magito) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Felucia' (フェルーシア, Firushya) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Utapau' (ウータパウ) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Mustafar' (ムスタファー, Musutafa) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Polis Massa' (ポリス・マサ, Porisu Masa) (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *'Bogden' (ボグデン, Boguden) (Star Wars: Droids) *'Rhen Var' (レインヴァー, Ren Va) (Star Wars: Battlefront II) *'Yavin 4' (ヤヴィン第4衛星, Yavin Daishikisei) (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) *'Shumari' (シュマリ) (Star Wars Manga: Perfect Evil) *'Hoth' (ホス, Hosu) (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *'Dagobah' (ダゴバ , Dagoba) (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *'Bespin' (ベスピン, Besupin) (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *'Endor' (エンドア, Endoa) (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) Planets, Moons, Stars, Constellations, Galaxies, and Dwarf planets *'Vulcan' (ボルカン, Borukan) *'Moon' (月, Tsuki) *'Mars' (火星, Kasei) *'Jupiter' (木星, Mokusei) *'Tiamat' (ティアマット, Tiamatto) *'Venus' (金星, Kinsei) *'Mercury' (水星, Suisei) *'Uranus' (天王星, Tenōsei) *'Saturn' (土星, Dosei) *'Neptune' (海王星, Kaiōsei) *'Pluto' (冥王星, Meiōsei) *'Sun' (日, Hi) Other Worlds *'The Gallery of Awakening' **'Aqua Pillar' (Sora) **'Navy Pillar' (Riku) **'Gold Pillar' (Axel, Roxas, and Xion) **'Silver Pillar' (Terra, Ven, and Aqua) **'Copper Pillar' (Power Rangers) **'Pink Pillar' (Kairi) **'Green Pillar' (Snow White) **'Purple Pillar' (Cinderella) **'Blue Pillar' (Alice) **'Red Pillar' (Aurora) **'Orange Pillar' (Belle) **'Yellow Pillar' (Jasmine) **'Target Me Not Pillar' (Giselle) **'Periwinkle Pillar' (Arcee) **'Chartreuse Pillar' (Jem) **'Violet Pillar' (Chromia) **'Crimson Pillar' (Lois Lane) **'Brown Pillar' (Storm/ Ororo Munroe) **'Beige Pillar' (Lt. Uhura) **'Gray Pillar' (Coraline) **'Indigo Pillar' (Mia) **'Magenta Pillar' (Fantasy) **'Teal Pillar' (Penelope Tracey) **'Ochre Pillar' (Queen Minnie) **'Cyan Pillar' (Dorothy) **'White Pillar' (Brittany, Kneesaa, Nancy, Eilonwy, Megara, Jessica, Esmeralda, and Yum-Yum) **'Black Pillar '(The forces of evil) *'Land of Departure' (旅立ちの地, Tabidachi no Chi) *'Traverse Town' (トラヴァースタウン, Toravasu Taun) *'Castle Oblivion' (忘却の城, Bokyaku no Shiro) *'Warner Bros. Studios' (ワーナー・ブラザーズ・スタジオ, Wana Buraza Sutajio) (Looney Tunes/''Tiny Toons''/''Animaniacs'' world) **'HappyWorldLand' **'Moron Mountain' (Space Jam world) **'Mammoth Pictures' (マンモス・スタジオ, Manmosu Sutajio, "Mammoth Studio") (Cats Don't Dance world) *'Land of the Dead' (Corpse Bride world) **'Land of the Living' *'Galactic Kingdom' (Universe XP Kingdom Hearts World) **'Starship of The Heroes' (Heroes Alliance World) *'Keyblade Graveyard' *'The World That Never Was' (存在しなかった世界, Sonzaishinakatta Sekai) **'Castle That Never Was' *'Kingdom Hearts' (キングダムハーツ, Kingudamu Hatsu) Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes